Lucky
by StayBeautiful1
Summary: A birthday present for my one and only twin, and DSS's favorite girl, ROXYPONY! Leave birthday wishes in a nice little review- HAPPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY


**A/N: **Hi There! So, I don't know if I'm going to get this done in time- or I may even get it done early, but tomorrow(or today... or yesterday) IS ROXYPONY'S BIRTHDAY! If you don't know, which you should by now... Roxy is my best friend on the whole planet. She knows me better than anyone, even people who hang out with me 24/7. I tell her absolutely _everything _and she never passes judgement on anything that I do, even if it's stupid or something I totally regret. I know she's the person I will have on my side no matter what I do. We're almost always on the same page, but we both have our own little things about us that makes it so that we're not clones, where one of us lacks something, the other makes up for it. I don't know what I would do with you, and so I wanted to write this little one shot for you, full of little Ron and Kade moments(Yes, this is very TVF), using a song that you showed me, that really, really does make me think of us, and Kade and Ronnie. Happy 18th my little adult:)

* * *

><p><em>We don't have to try,<em>

_To think the same thoughts_

_We just have a way_

_Of knowing everything's gonna be ok._

_We'll laugh 'til we cry_

_Read each others minds_

_Live with a smile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine_

_Feeling great and feeling alive_

_Never coming down from this_

_Mountain were on_

_The view is so clear_

_And it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

* * *

><p>Ronnie sighed, sitting in the middle of Vampire Mountain, a delicate finger traced the rim of her mug. Her eyes were threaded together in thought, something that wasn't knew to the young vampire. There was the love triangle, being destined to-<p>

"Hey!" A familiar voice snapped. Ronnie flipped her head to the side, smiling at the sight beside her. Kayden Stone, in all of her glory, stood there magnificently with the grace and pure power that only Kade could pull off.

"What's up?" Ronnie asked, still not taking her eyes off of her mug.

"Dude," Kade sighed, waving a hand in front of her friend's blank face, "You seriously need to stop thinking so much. One day you're going to be so deep in thought... that you're not going to come back!". Her face then morphed into a mask of horror, thinking about what she would do without Ronnie there. Kurda was no help when it came down to asking how you looked- even if you looked atrocious, he would do anything not to try and lower anyone's confidence. And then you had Harkat and then rest of the boys...

"Whose the one whose thinking too much now?" Ronnie asked, knocking on Kade's forehead. She slapped her hand away and then placed it back on her hip.  
>"I don't understand how they live in this mountain ALL OF THE TIME. I mean seriously, there's nothing to do!" Kade groaned.<p>

"Well... it seems like everyones asleep." Ronnie said, raising a manicured brow.

"So that means no one is in the kitchen..." Kade continued, a smirk starting to form on her lips.

"Where all the liquor is stashed." Ronnie finished with a mischievous grin.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Absolutely, sis."

Darren awoke in the middle of the night, to the sound of girlish shrills of laugher, followed by an assortment of bangs and crashes. With impeccable speed, he ran to the sound of the commotion, followed by the rest of the Vampire Mountain clan to see a sight that didn't surprise him. Kade, was leaning forward, resting her hands on her knees, strawberry blonde hair falling in her face as her body shook with laugher. Ronnie, on the other hand was standing on a large stool, mouth agape, until she fell to the floor ontop of what fell out of the cabinet she was attempting on opening and then erupting into a fit of giggles.

"What are you two doing!" Darren shrieked, running over to Ronnie's side and making sure she was okay from her 4-foot plummet off of the stool.

"What does it look like were doing Dare Bear?" she slurred with a smile.

"We're looking for some bits and bites!" Kade finished, finally being able to breathe again. Larten suspiciously moved towards Kade's side, and then sighed,

"They seem to be intoxicated."

"Smashed!" Kade agreed.

"Belligerent." Ronnie also, agreed.

Arrow threw his hands up in the air and then let them fall heavily at his sides,

"You took shots, and you guys didn't wake me up?". Kade slinked over to the bald prince's side, to which he happily took her into his arms.  
>"Well, we went to go wake up Mika, and then you were next." she smiled, batting her eyelashes at him.<p>

"But then, we got a _much_ better idea." Ronnie concluded, and as if by magic, a large cry emitted from down the hall. Flinging his door open, Mika ran into the kitchen.

"Who. Did. This." The dark prince growled. His eyes were rimmed with dark black eyeliner, and black lipstick was painted along his lips, and across his forehead read 'Save Lives, Hug an Emo'. Before they could answer, Ronnie and Kade once again fell to the floor in laugher.

"I knew it! I'm going to kill you two!" The dark prince rumbled, trying to lunge at the two girls. Thankfully, Arrow stepped in the way, and Darren stood behind Arrow for- moral support.

"Woah bro, they're both smashed." Arrow chided, trying to calm his fellow prince down, but this only angered him more.

"Without us!"

"This is an abomination!" Seba twitched, and Kurda nodded in agreement.

"Totally, like, if I don't get at least 9 hours of pure sleep, I swear I get the woooorst bags under my eyes and there is NO product that can cover it completely!"

"Kurda, I'm sure that I can find something on my I-Pad. I've downloaded HelpMeI'mBusted Version 1.023.56." Paris chimed in.

"It is...late..." Harkat added, the girls had stopped laughing and got to their feet.

"You guys are so lame." Ronnie whined.

"Well it is after mid-day." Larten said. And at that very moment, it was as a time bomb went off. All of the inhabitants of the mountain had their hands over their ears to save their drums from the high pitched screams that had erupted after that very statement.

"Oh my god! Twinner!" Ronnie screamed, jumping ontop of Kade. "It's your birthday, OFFICIALLY!"

"NO WAY!" Kurda squealed, joining into the dogpile.

"Happy Birthday!" The rest of the gang chimed in, each equally enthusiastically- except for Mika. He was still a little upset about their prank.

"We don't have anything ready for you until tomorrow, though." Arrow said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well..." Ronnie smirked, connecting eyes with her best friend.

"There is one thing we could all do." Kade finished, and in their usual perfect unison they both shrieked,

"BIRTHDAY SHOTS!"

After that, the whole day was a little bit fuzzy. Seba had gone absolutely postal as he normally did when drinking- but hit his head on the corner of the couch and was passed out for the rest of the night. Larten had snuck away to I-Chat Arra, Mika and Harkat tried baking a cake and failed miserably because they had substituted vegetable oil with vodka. Ronnie and Darren were interested in an app on Paris's I-Pad called 'CouldUFoolACop Version 2.01'. And Arrow had ended the night by inviting Kade to his room to show her his sword collection, which she accepted- and then didn't leave the Prince's chambers.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Kade's pulse was loud in her mind. She had the hangover of the century. Turning over, she felt a wave of nausea fall over her. She tried to recall the events from last night, but remembered as soon as she realized that she didn't wake up in her own bed. Sitting up quickly, and then regretting it instantly after she did so, she looked around the room awestruck. Before she could even ask herself any questions, the door busted open.

"Hey there, you little vixen." Ronnie winked at her.

"Shut up," Kade answered with a smirk, and then high fived the blonde vampire.

"It's time to get up, birthday girl!" Ronnie smiled, shaking with excitement. Kade had almost forgotten her own birthday! Huh, how typical.

"Well, you've been up more than me, seeing as though your makeup isn't a mess as it normally would be after a night like that."

"Well, it _was. _Trust me, I'm a mess. But we were all so wasted we slept through almost the whole night! So hurry up!"

"Let me just get decent, and then I'll come out." Ronnie smiled and stood up from the edge of the bed.

"Oh, and Ron." Kade called, the young vampire stopped and walked backwards, giving Kade her attention. "If you have any glitter cannons or anything out there... I'll kill you." Ronnie just nodded and then excited the room, Kade laughed as she heard the mumbled sound of her voice,

"Guys, no go on the glitter!".

When her hair was straightened to her usual silky, sleek do, and her make up was to her liking, Kade threw on a pair of jeans and a Pink! Sweatshirt that her and Ronnie had gotten from the Victoria's Secret outlet from a while back. Walking down the hall, she tried to hide her smile, even though the anticipation was killing her, she tried to keep her cool facade'. Unlike her best friend, who was the most easily excitable person ever, and would be running down the hall, jumping up and down like a 13 year old girl. But once she reached the end of the hallway, her heart swelled and she couldn't hide the 100-watt grin that had shown on her face.

The main room of the mountain was covered in red and pink streamers, there was a large banner that said 'Happy Birthday Kade!" written in Ronnie's delicate cursive. Boards filled with pictures of Kade and the rest of the gang were hung around and multicolored balloons covered the floor and a stack of presents covered a triple tear cake that was covered in red and white icing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled, some a little bit quieter, due to their hangovers.

"Wow guys, thank you!" Kade smiled going to each one of them and giving them a tight hug.

"Let's do presents now, PLEASE?" Kurda shrieked.

"It is not your choice, it is KADE's birthday, so she decides when she wants to open presents." Larten scolded.

"Don't worry Creps, I'm totally ready for presents." Kade smirked.

"Yay! Open mine first!" Kurda shrilled, thrusting a box in Kade's direction. She opened the box to see an assortment of Paul Mitchell hair products, along with Mac's new makeup line. Following Kurda was Harkat, who had made her a macaroni sculpture- even though some of it was missing due to Harkat's hunger, Kade accepted it graciously. Paris had gotten her a new I-Pod touch, seeming as though she always had a hard time keeping track of hers. Larten gave her a pair of UGG slippers, which were the softest things that Kade's feet had ever inhabited. Seba got her a hot pink sparkly cover for her sleek white blackberry, and Darren bought the vampiress a brand new digital camera. Ronnie almost couldn't keep in her excitement when Kade opened her present. A brand new pair of cowboy boots, embezzled in rhinestones. After all of the presents, and cake, the rest of the mountain had found their way to their seperate rooms. Then it hit her, Arrow hadn't gotten Kade anything. Nothing at all. Suddenly in one of her dangerous moods, Kade strode out of the mountain and stood at the clearing, watching the breeze pick up the dirt.

"Kade," A deep voice sounded from behind her, and her heart dropped involuntarily.

"Arrow." She answered, nonchalantly.

"I want to give you your present now." He said, and Kade turned on her heel to face him.  
>"Really?" she answered, a small smile forming on her lips, and her crummy mood melting from her physique.<p>

"You didn't think I forgot about you, did you?"

"No, of course not." She lied. The bald prince just chuckled and took her hand into his, leading her up one of the paths that spewed from the side of the mountain. They walked in silence until they arrived to a blanket that was laid out on the ground, accompanied by a bucket full of beer and ice, and two plates piled up with Kade's favorite food group. Meat. They both took a seat on the blanket and ate, and drank, talking for what seemed like hours. Kade felt like she was on top of the world, no one else could make her feel this way. She had imagined settings like this, but she thought if anyone ever did anything like this for her, it wouldn't be just right. But it was. Just a couple bottles of beer, instead of expensive wine that other girls would swoon at and a meal that didn't leave her still starving after she finished it.

"Now, for the best part." Arrow smiled, reaching his hand into his back pocket, "close your eyes."  
>Kade closed her eyes, and she felt Arrow's hands around her wrist and then clasp cold metal around it.<p>

"Now, open."

Kade's eyes fluttered open and her mouth dropped. On her wrist was a silver bracelet, a couple of diamonds were embellished into the silver, and a horseshoe charm hung off of it.

"When I saw it, it make me think of you."

"Why?" Kade asked, even though she knew it's not what he expected her to say, but she wouldn't let the curiosity subside.

"Well, for one, it's beautiful." Kade felt her cheeks burning bright pink, "Two, I know you love horses. But that's not all that a horseshoe signifies."

"They're supposed to be lucky." Kade answered for him.

"Yeah, they're lucky. And you're the luckiest thing that ever happened to me. I never thought I'd be able to be in love again, and after what I've been through, a lot of people never do. But you came, and I've never felt so lucky in my whole life." And with that, he leaned forward and took his lips into hers, and wrapping her frame into his arms. After a couple of seconds he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers,  
>"Happy Birthday, Kade." And then returned his lips to hers before she could respond.<p>

**A/N:** YAY! I finished! Happy Birthday, Twinner. I love you:)


End file.
